Windstille im Moulin Rouge
by mimi quinn
Summary: "Es könnte weit schlimmer um Frankreich stehen. Allein vom Gefühl her war es aber auch schon einmal so viel besser, und gerade mit Gefühlen kennt er sich ja angeblich so gut aus. Wenn er ehrlich ist, hat er seit geraumer Zeit nur noch das dringende Bedürfnis sich Koks durch die Nase und Hochprozentiges durch die Leitzentrale zu ziehen." Frankreich-zentrische-anglo-dotierte-Oneshot


**J' suis désolée, François, mais je t' adore comme tous les autres, j' suis pas plus spéciale pour toi.**

Frankreich hat mein Gehirn geschwängert, and yeah, that's it.

**Warning:** Überspitzung sämtlicher Klitschees, gekürztes, unterrichtsuntauglisches Französisch und Einbeziehung von historischen Begebenheiten sowie aktuellen Themen  
><strong>Charaktere:<strong> Frankreich und England

Alle erwähnten Titel lassen sich auf der Tube finden, die Oneshot ist ebenfalls auf unter dem gleichen Namen gepostet. Das Titelbild gehört nicht mir, es ist ein Cosplay der wie ich finde extrem talentierten Amapolchen, von der ich mir selbstverständlich die Genehmigung zur Verwendung geholt habe. (Vielen Dank dafür!) Das "Original" ist hier zu finden: art/hetalia-France-7-380391498

**Viel Spaß!**

_Allez venez! Milord_

Frankreich ist daran gewöhnt, dass die ganze Welt frankophil ist und ihm und seiner Kultur an die Wäsche gehen will. Hin und wieder nervt es ihn natürlich, das ist ja klar, aber gleichzeitig befriedigt es ihn, zeigt ihm dass doch eben nicht alles den Berg hinuntergeht, und, natürlich, _natürlich_ kann er die Faszination an sich verstehen.  
>Die lauten, sonnenbebrillten Engländer in seinem Straßenbild sind natürlich ein Malheur, ein Ärgernis, eine Priese Salz in der Zwiebelsuppe zu viel, aber tief in seinem gnädigen Herzen hat er Verständnis für ihre Flucht aus dem hässlichen Alltag in dem hässlich verregneten Inselreich, er selbst hatte ja 1216 schnellstmöglich die Heimreise angetreten, da kann sich Henry III. noch so sehr damit rühmen die Franzmänner aus seinem Palast vertrieben zu haben. Als ob.<br>Auch auf die lauten Begeisterungsausbrüche der amerikanischen Touristen „_Amazing_!", „_How fuckin' awesome is that_?!" im Angesicht eines Franzosen mit Baskenmütze und die plattgedrückten Nasen an den kleinen Schaufenstern seiner _Boulangerien_ könnte er gut verzichten, und wenn er die vielen Deutschen in seinem _Alsace Kouglof_ und _Choucroute_ essen sieht, kann er sich nur selten einen hämischen Kommentar, gemünzt auf 1871, 1918, 1940 und schließlich 1945, verhindern, auch wenn das lächerlich, überholt und nicht ganz fair ist.  
>Alles in Allem, kommt er wie immer zum Schluss, sind doch die Chinesen und Japaner in Paris die angenehmsten Besucher, denn sie sind ruhig, respektvoll und ihre einzige Angewohnheit ist es - und das kann Frankreich als leidenschaftlicher Ästhet gut verstehen! - die beeindruckendsten Fleckchen seiner Stadt immer und immer wieder mit flimmerndem Blitzgewitter zu beehren.<p>

Nein, Frankreich denkt nicht immer so, das ist gar nicht seine Art.  
>Klar, er tut sich mit Fremdsprachen schwer und liebt es, so zu tun als ob er die Marokkaner, Algerier und Kanadier mit ihrem <em>français terrible<em> nicht verstehen, und im Großen und Ganzen findet er die Bemühungen seiner Nachbarn seine Lebensart nachzuahmen mehr als nur amüsant.  
>Die Art wie sie sich auf die Wange schmatzen...! Hört sich <em>faire des bises<em> nach einem Schmatzer, einem Knutscher auf beide Wangen an? …  
>Außerdem es ist selbstverständlich so, dass nur er als das Original das Format hat,<em> Chanel<em> zu tragen, dass nur er den kleinen Finger mit der richtigen Mischung aus schlichter und aufreizender Eleganz von dem schlanken Hals eines Weinglases abspreizen kann, dass nur er allein im Stande ist, mit einem leichten Schnuppern herauszufinden aus welchem seiner Weinanbaugebiete der edle Tropfen nun schlussendlich stammt, und dass er, Frankreich, allein und als absolut Einziger auf der Welt die Kunst beherrscht, auf französische Art zu lieben.

_Ja_, Frankreich ist sich der widerwilligen Bewunderung bewusst, sonnt sich in ihr und entzückt immer wieder über das Begehren seiner Nachbarn, das von seiner charmanten Arroganz lediglich auf Abstand gehalten werden kann, und _nein_, er tut wirklich gar nichts dafür. Er ist nicht gastfreundlich. _Pas du tout_.  
>Doch sie kommen alle, immer wieder, lieben ihn ob sie wollen oder nicht, ob ihre Selbstachtung es ihnen verzeiht oder nicht, und er spielt mit ihnen, überlegt ob er sich verweigert, rar macht, überlegt wem er seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, wem er sie nach einigen Augenblicken beschämend mit einem grausam charmanten Lächeln wieder entzieht, entscheidet wen er über die üblichen Maß verführt, wem er das Herz bricht und die verzweifelteste Art der Sehsucht schürt.<br>Er ist so mächtig wie eh und je.  
>Daran kann auch seine Witzfigur von Präsident, sein die Zügel der Macht in der Hand haltender Partner im Nordosten, seine Schwäche für deutschen Marzipan und schweizerische Alpenmilchschokolade, seine Arbeitslosigkeit, die steigende Unzufriedenheit und sein unstillbares Verlangen nach der glorreichen Vergangenheit, seine unerfüllten Tagträume von melancholischem Prunk und Luxus nichts ändern.<p>

Er ist Frankreich, das Land der Liebe, das Herz Europas.  
>Er ist Frankreich, die die moderne Zeit überdauerte Antiquität, der Einsame in der Mitte.<p>

Müsste er nicht der Beste sein, wenn sie ihn doch alle so sehr begehren? Er _ist_ der Beste.  
>Müsste dann nicht der Hass in ihm, der blanke, immer wieder hervorbrechende Neid versiegen und der allgemeinen, bequemen Zufriedenheit des Westens endgültig Platz machen? Er <em>ist<em> zufrieden.  
>Meistens jedenfalls.<p>

Es ist ein Mittwochmorgen, fast elf Uhr, die Sonne wird an diesem Tag auf keine Fall mehr richtig aufgehen, der Zeitpunkt ist ungünstig um aus purer Langeweile dem Berufsverkehr zuzusehen, und seine unfehlbare Intuition sagt ihm, dass keine der einkaufenden oder shoppenden Hausfrauen in Paris an diesem Tag schön sein wird.  
>Er geht zu der Fensterfront seines modern eingerichteten Appartements, - als er es vor zweieinhalb Jahren bezogen hatte, war er von der Zielstrebigkeit des rund geschwungenen Mobiliars und dem Hauch von Abstraktivität entzückt gewesen, mittlerweile hatten sich seine Augen an den Kontrasten müde gesehen -, entkorkt den Weißwein, aus Loire, da besteht für ihn kein Zweifel, völlig unzeremoniell mit den Zähnen und nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck. Er füllt kein Glas und wartet auch nicht bis der Wein Zimmertemperatur angenommen hat.<br>Er wird sich heute betrinken, auch wenn er unheimlich trinkfest ist; sogar Russlands Wässerchen überlebt er fast so lange wie dieser selbst.

Der Wein ist eiskalt, der erste Schluck hinterlässt ein saures Brennen auf seiner Zunge, doch er weiß dass es besser werden wird, es wird ja immer irgendwann besser. Unbeirrt nimmt er einen Zweiten, wendet sich dann mit der vor Kälte beschlagenen Flasche in der Hand von der tristen Aussicht, deprimierend in ihrer nichts versteckenden Weite und Vollkommenheit, grau wie der Januar selbst ab, durchquert das weitläufige, lichtdurchfallende Wohnzimmer, kniet vor der fast ungenutzten, noch nagelneu aussehenden Anlage nieder und beginnt die bunt verstreuten CDs auf einem Haufen vor seinen Knien zu sammeln. Allzu viele sind es nicht.  
>Klar, Frankreich liebt die Musik wie alle anderen kulturellen Künste, doch seine Sammlung von alten Schallplatten ist um einiges ergiebiger. Kurz schließt er die Augen und fragt sich in was für einem plötzlichen Anfall von Verrücktheit er das alte Grammophon mit dem unvergleichbar weichen Klang der Müllabfuhr überlassen hat, doch sein aufbrausender Ärger verfliegt schnell als ihm das Gesuchte auch in neumodischer Form unter die Finger kommt.<br>Er kann sich zwar nicht daran erinnern, die CD gekauft zu haben, doch nach einem weiteren Schluck, bei dem er sich am liebsten schütteln möchte, kommt ihm die Möglichkeit, von irgendjemandem mit ihr beschenkt worden zu sein, mehr als plausibel vor. Nachdenklich betrachtet er das Cover, dreht und wendet die Plastikhülle in seinen zitternden Händen, - _n' importe quoi_, seine Hände zittern nicht, der Wein muss ihm einen Streich spielen! - und geht die ihm längst bekannte Auflistung der _Chansons_ durch, immer und immer wieder, fast so als würde er hoffen, die Antwort auf die in seinem Kopf herumspukenden Frage nach der Identität des ihn Beschenkenden zwischen den kleinen schwarzen Buchstaben zu finden.

Er bleibt ratlos, auch nachdem das Foto seiner _chère Edith_ auf der Vorderseite zu einem Wechsel von Schwarz und gelblich-melancholisch eingefärbtem Weiß geworden ist.  
>Den Gedanken von sich weisend will er an der fast vergessenen Flasche in seiner Hand nippen, doch sie ist bereits leer; nur der sandige Bodensatz ist noch übrig. Er schließt die Augen, seine Finger krallen sich um den schlanken Flaschenhals.<br>Kurz überlegt er noch ob es ihm etwas bringen würde, die ihn überschwemmende Wut, den roten Nebel vor seinen Augen mit nackter Willenskraft niederzuringen, dann zerschellt die Flasche an der mausgrauen, matt glänzenden Tapete, grünes Glas spritzt umher und die letzten Tröpfchen Wein hinterlassen schwarze Flecken an der Wand und auf dem Pakettboden. Sein Zorn jedoch mag bei diesem Anblick nicht verfliegen, ist nicht bei seinem Ausbruch verpufft oder aus ihm herausgeschwemmt.  
>Frankreich möchte wild gestikulierend fluchen, will irgendjemandem wie im Straßenverkehr mit einer rüden Handgeste die Vorfahrt nehmen, rechts im Kreisel überholen, doch er hat nicht einmal mehr die Energie aufzuspringen und den alten, mit Beulen übersäten Citroën DS in Apfelgrün aus der Tiefgarage zu holen.<br>Er legt stattdessen die CD ein, wartet ungeduldig auf seiner Unterlippe nagend auf das das Verschwinden der überdurchschnittlich lang blinken Reading-Anzeige und wendet sich, nachdem er die Lautstärke hochgedreht und auf Play gedrückt hatte, - _mon Dieu_, ein Königreich für die Ausrottung sämtlicher Anglizismen, wozu hatte man überhaupt einen Paragraph zur Eindämmung derselben in der eigenen Verfassung? - zu der weißen Schiebetür seiner Küche um.  
>Wenn er sich nicht irrt, hatte er noch ein Dutzend Liter Weißwein aus der <em>Bourgogne<em> im Kühlschrank vorrätig, und natürlich ist die Ausbeute, die er vorfindet, anständig, sehr anständig.

Er hat sich gerade in einem späten Anflug von Geduld und Behutsamkeit dazu entschlossen, die Suche nach einem Korkenzieher in seinen bunt durcheinander gewürfelten Küchenschubladen aufzunehmen, in denen billiges, mit hellgrünen Plastikgriffen versehendes Geschirr neben, unter und über kostbarem, über den Zeitraum von Jahrhunderten angehäuftem Silbergeschirr liegt, als Edith mit einem durch Mark und Schlüsselbein dringenden Glotteschlag zu singen beginnt.  
>Sie bedeutet ihm immer noch so viel, und fast spießt er sich einen komisch verbogenen Rouladenspieß in den Finger als ihm ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinunter rinnt.<p>

Zurück in seinem Wohnzimmer überlegt Frankreich kurz, ob er sich auf der aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert geretteten Chaiselongue, das einzige mit seinem cremefarbenden Bezug und den zierlichen, auf Hochglanz polierten Holzfüßen unpassende Möbelstück in seiner Wohnung niederlassen sollte, halb vergessen und durch seine Andersartigkeit doch hervorstechend, aber er lässt es schließlich aus ihm selbst nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen und setzt sich in einem kerzengeraden Schneidersitz vor das niedrige, mit einer gläsernen Platte ausgestattete Beistelltischchen seines wirklich benutzten, samtig-reizvoll graublau bezogenen Sofas, entkorkt die erste seiner beiden Flaschen mit fast liebevoll-geübten Handgriffen, und legt seinen Kopf nach dem ersten Schlückchen stumm seufzend auf die Tischplatte.  
>Es ist unangenehm ohne wirklich zu schmerzen, doch Frankreich kann sich nicht dazu bewegen die seichte Geißelung, deren Grund nicht in der realen, in der jetzigen Welt besteht, sein zu lassen.<p>

_… Je soigne les remords,  
>je chante la romance, je chante les milords<br>qui n' ont pas eu de chance! Regardez-moi, Milord..._

beginnt Edith triumphierend zu jubeln, und ihn durchfährt die Erkenntnis, bereits zwei Lieder bloß vor sich hingestarrt zu haben, wie ein Blitz. Er richtet sich halb auf, sein Blick ist vom langen Nachdenken verklärt und der Wein in seiner rechten Hand ist halb geleert.  
>Woher stammte der üppige Strauß gelbrot geflammter Rosen, drapiert in einem seiner alten, ausgewaschenen Gurkengläser, direkt hier vor seiner Nase?<br>Es klingelt an der Tür, doch Frankreich denkt nicht daran, aufzustehen und zu öffnen.  
>Soll der Postbote seine Briefe und Pakete doch in der <em>Seine<em> versenken, selbst das lavendelfarben gestreifte Hemd von _Louis Vuitton_, das in den nächsten Tagen ankommen soll, ist ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal. _D' acc_, vielleicht doch nicht ganz, aber die kurz in ihm aufwallende Panik reicht nicht im Mindesten dafür aus seinen Hintern von dem naturweißen Flauschteppich vor seinem Sofa herunterzubewegen.  
>Es klingelt wieder, er ignoriert es. Nach einer kurzen Pause noch einmal, dann beginnt das Handy in seiner Tasche zu läuten.<p>

Frankreich runzelt die Stirn und drückt den eingehenden Anruf ohne auf den Bildschirm zu sehen weg. Postboten sollten seine Nummer nicht kennen und auch sonst hatte er in diesem Moment wenig Lust die Stimme eines Anderen zu hören, ganz egal wer es sein sollte.  
>Der Anrufer bleibt hartnäckig, dreimal muss er noch ein Gespräch verhindern bevor es überhaupt begonnen hat, dann tritt Stille ein, angenehm durchbrochen durch den wehmütigen Klang des eben anlaufenden <em>La vie en rose<em>.  
>Frankreich ist sich durchaus bewusst, dass es Stress und Theater geben wird wenn sein Chef gerade zu ihm durchdringen versuchen lassen hat, aber es kümmert ihn nicht groß, er empfindet vielmehr ein plötzlich in ihm aufflammendes heftiges Vergnügen daran sich zu widersetzen und zu verweigern, fast so wie es ihm ein beinahe lebenswichtiges Bedürfnis in jeglicher zwischenmenschlichen Beziehung, nicht nur <em>dans les affaires d' amour<em>, schon immer gewesen ist.  
>Sollten sie sich doch aufregen, was tat ihm das schon? Beten sollten sie, und zwar darum dass sein durchaus nicht nur im Straßenverkehr vorhandenes südländisches Temperament nicht mit ihm durchging!<p>

Frankreich zuckt zusammen, als er seine Wohnungstür schwer ins Schloss fallen hört, das Klappern eines Kleiderbügel und leise Schritte auf seinem Flur vernimmt, doch er schwelgt noch zu sehr in schwer depressiven Gedanken um sich wirklich zu erschrecken.  
>Es wäre absolut gelogen wenn er behaupten würde, von der eintretenden Person nicht überrascht zu sein, aber irgendwie passt es, irgendwie kann er sich plötzlich dunkel an eine ganze Reihe von ähnlichen, etwas abgeänderten Begebenheiten erinnern.<br>Der leicht verengte Blick des Vereinigten Königreiches huscht von der laufenden Anlage durch den von gräulichem Licht erhellten Raum – Frankreich merkt plötzlich, wie unendlich kalt und unbewohnt sein _Wohn_zimmer an diesem frühen Mittag im Januar erscheint – und trifft schließlich auf ihn, er, der mit unterschlagenen Beinen wie plötzlich in sich zusammengebrochen vor seinem Sofa sitzt.

„Zieh deine Schu'e aus, 'ast du keine Manieren, _rosbif_?" bellt Frankreich aggressiv los, schafft es nicht den aufgeregten Unterton aus seiner schon seit Jahrhunderten in der englischen Sprache mit einem schweren Akzent belasteten Stimme zu verbannen und den leichten Anflug von Panik aus seinem klaren Verstand herauszuhalten.

England hingegen, denn das ist er, auch wenn es seine Brüder offiziell nicht gibt, schenkt ihm nur einen herablassenden, flüchtigen Blick, stellt ungefragt die Anlage leiser und begegnet Ediths durchdringender Resonanz ignorant mit dem bei ihm liegenden Vorteil der Technik, bückt sich nach den beiden davongekullerten Flaschen und geht mit ihnen in der Hand in die Küche.  
>Glas klirrt leise, wahrscheinlich hat er sie neben dem Abfalleimer auf den Boden gestellt, damit Frankreich sie mit den leeren Senf- und Marmeladengläsern zum Altglascontainer bringen kann, später versteht sich, nachdem er sich ausreichend betrunken hat und als zumindest ausreichend verkehrstüchtig eingestuft werden kann.<br>Er starrt wie betäubt zu Boden, versucht durch pure Willenskraft einen glasigen Schimmer in seine Augen und fleckige, rote Stellen auf seinen hohen Wangen zu bekommen, doch er muss sich nichts vormachen; England weiß genau wie viel er wegpicheln kann, zwei Literflaschen reichen da keinesfalls aus, nicht einmal ein Schluckauf ist bei ihm bei dieser Menge drin. Außerdem ist es nicht so, als ob er im hackedichten Zustand, _quand il est raide_, zu derlei Merkmalen neigt, eine Tatsache die England durch ihre langjährige Bekanntschaft ebenfalls, leider Gottes, bekannt ist.

Er möchte ihn nicht sehen, will ihn nicht einmal angucken und verflucht im Stillen seine unsägliche Begabung dafür, seinen vor der Tür versteckten Ersatzschlüssel in jedem noch so raffinierten Versteck aufzuspüren, und natürlich, natürlich hat der Mann keinerlei Hemmungen ungefragt von ihnen Gebrauch zu machen und einfach so in Privateigentum einzudringen, so als ginge es darum einen Freund vor dem Selbstmord durch das Anzapfen einer Gasleitung abzuhalten!

Er starrt ihn böse an als er mit den Händen in den Taschen zurück durch die Tür geschlendert kommt und es sich ungefragt mit hochgelegten Beinen auf seinem Sofa hinter ihm bequem macht, die Arme dreist vor der Brust verschränkt und immer noch den arroganten Blick zur Schau stellend, der mehr sagt als irgendein noch nicht einmal von ihm ausgesprochenes Wort.  
>Frankreich fixiert fassungslos den von den schwarzen Wildlederstiefeln auf seinen gehegten und gepflegten Samtbezug tropfenden Straßendreck.<p>

„Los, Baguette, beschwer' dich doch!" sagt England ungerührt und schüttelt seine Füße demonstrativ ab. „Wenn du nicht lallst, überleg' ich mir vielleicht sogar ob ich freiwillig gehe!"

Frankreich knirscht mit den Zähnen, eine höchst unangenehme Angewohnheit von ihm, das gibt er selber zu, doch er hat keine andere Wahl als zu antworten, ansonsten wird er sofort als betrunken abgestempelt werden. „Isch lalle nischt, das ist e'er deinö Angewohn'eit wenn _Calédonie_ disch mal wieder besu'rcht 'at, _Angleterre_!"

„_No_, _idiot_, ich leg' mich immer auf die Fresse und sing' _Rule Britannia_ und _Land of Hope and Glory_, sag' bloß gerade du hast das vergessen."

Jetzt lächelt er sogar, schmal und spöttisch und ehrlich, und Frankreich muss sich dazu zwingen, nicht völlig zusammenhanglos loszukichern. Stattdessen beginnt er kritisch Englands Outfit zu mustern, eine weitere nervige Angewohnheit, die ihn immer dann befällt wenn er nicht weiß was er als nächstes erwidern soll und die im Allgemeinem bei seinem Nachbarn auf der anderen Seite des Kanals relativ unnütz ist.  
>Dass sie nicht den gleichen Modegeschmack haben, ist mit tausendjähriger Gültigkeit absolut nichts Neues, ob es sich nun um die Farbe von Strumpfbändern, die schickliche Anzahl von Rüschen, die genaue Drapierung einer Perücke, den Schnitt und das Material eines Anzuges, die Knebelknöpfe eines Dufflecoats, die Zulassung von schwarzrot karierten Stoffhosen, den richtigen Typ von Schuh für den gestandenen Mann oder den perfekten Sitz einer Jeans dreht.<br>Hopfen und Malz sind bei ihm verloren, denkt Frankreich, so wie _Allemagne_ es, wenn er sich nicht täuscht, vielleicht sagen würde, als er die Kombination von einem beigen Jaquard-Blazer aus Tweed, darunter ein leger geknöpftes, weißes Hemd, schmal geschnittene, ausgewaschenen _Blue Jeans_ und die schon vorher mit Schrecken zu Kenntnis genommenen schwarzen Stiefeln begutachtet.  
>Es gefällt ihm nicht, denn er sieht auf seine Art gut aus, nicht nur seit er vor fünf Jahren angefangen hat in seiner Freizeit etwas zu pflegen, das er <em>British Streetstyle<em> schimpft und im Allgemeinen von armen, verwirrten Jugendlichen auf dem ganzen Erdball praktiziert wird – kein Geld, keine Klasse, eine Flucht ins Alternative, findet Frankreich mit gerümpfter Nase, auch wenn Englands Garderobe im Allgemeinem beim näheren Hinsehen um einiges teurer und doch ordentlicher ist als es sich der Durchschnittsteenager mit den zerrissenen Jeans leisten kann. Dennoch. Er hätte beim rustikalen Landhausstil bleiben sollen, die Punkphase ist schon einschneidend genug gewesen.

„Schwelgen wir in Erinnerungen, oder warum können wir nicht antworten?"

„_Laisse-moi tranquille, poisson_."

„Pech für dich, _froggy_, ich bin die Weltsprache, antwort' mir vernünftig oder gar nicht."

„Es wird no'rch in genügönd Ländörn Französisch gespro'rchen, das sählt fünfmal soviel wie _tout le grande monde_."

England prustet, eine ätzende Mischung aus Schnauben und Lachen.

„Antonio wird häufiger bemüht, und Brasilien ist so groß wie alle deine Exkolonien zusammen."

„_Tais-toi_, isch werf' disch glei'sch raus!"

Frankreich wendet bitter den Blick ab und greift nach der nach wie vor auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stehenden, noch unangeöffneten Weinflasche. Zwei, drei Sekunden hält das Schweigen an, dann seufzt England, beugt sich vor und berührt ihn an der Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid."

_Bon_, denkt Frankreich missmutig, hat er auch mal eins und eins zusammengezählt.

„... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Edith Piaf gerade dann hörst wenn du der Vergangenheit nachtrauerst."

Er zuckt schlicht mit den Schultern und weigert sich stumm seinen Nachbarn anzusehen, doch er empfindet keinen Triumph, keine leise Befriedigung durch die Reue in Englands gedämpfter Stimme.  
>Früher, durchaus nicht immer, aber doch zu unzählbar vielen Ereignissen, hätte er Gold, Silber, Juwelen und Blut dafür bezahlt um das Vereinigte Königreich nackt und winselnd vor sich kriechen zu lassen.<p>

„ 'in und wieder 'abe au'rch isch das Verlangön auf ein bis'schen _Vive la France_ und ein Stück'schen meiner Kultur, wegön Leuten wie dir und deinen verfluchtön Touristen bin isch völlig ausgeblutet."

„Das ist nicht erst seit gestern so," erwidert er, zwar bedauernd aber doch mit einer gewissen trügerischen Glätte in der Stimme. „Und meine '_splending separation_' ist genauso am Arsch wie meine Mittelklasse, praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden. So leid's mir tut, da ist nichts zu machen, weder bei dir noch bei mir."

„Tu bloß nischt so, als ob dir das nischts ausma'rchen würde." brummt Frankreich und zieht den widerspenstigen Korken mit gerunzelter Stirn aus dem der Flaschenöffnung.  
>„Sogar mit deiner Selbstironie gehst du mit deinön Traditionen, und man muss sisch ja au'rch nur einmal deine '<em>Last night of the proms<em>' angucken."

„Und was ist mit dem 14. Juli?"

„Das ist ein Tag, vierundswansig mickerige Stundön!"

England seufzt und nimmt ihm die Weinflasche aus der Hand um einen winzigen Schluck zu nehmen. Frankreich beobachtet seine Miene, mustert seine trotz allem völlig entspannte Haltung auf dem fremden Sofa, und kommt nicht umhin nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens leise zu fragen: „Vermisst _du_ sie denn nie, deinö Tagö auf der _Revenge_, und die Seit als dir _Amérique_ gerade einmal bis sum Knie ging?"

„Nein." er schüttelt heftig den Kopf, dann bricht er in lautes Gelächter aus. „Mal mehr, mal weniger." er zögert. „Wenn ich meinen Kleiderschrank öffne und merke, dass einige meiner Hemden noch nach Salz riechen. Wenn ich in irgendwelche Dokus über Sir Francis Drake hineinzappe oder irgendwo die Zahl 1588 lese. Wenn ich irgendwo eine Zitrusfrucht sehe und an die Vorbeugung von Skorbut auf hoher See denke." er verzieht angewidert den Mund und schmunzelt doch gleichzeitig. „Manchmal auch wenn ich Spanien auf irgendwelchen Empfängen die Hand gebe. Oder wenn ich daran denke, dass ein gewisser Junge schon früher immer durchs Schlüsselloch geguckt hat und mich jetzt neuerdings als Spionagenation entmachtet und beerbt hat, der dumme Sack."

Diesmal kann Frankreich nicht anders, er beginnt leise und schadenfroh zu kichern, und nimmt sich vor, England bei nächster Gelegenheit an seinen unbekümmerten, fast schon gleichgültigen Tonfall, der bei Gesprächen über die Vergangenheit längst nicht alltäglich ist, zu erinnern.  
>Er erstickt sein hässliches Lachen in einem kräftigen Schluck Wein und überlegt nach einiger Zeit laut, scheinbar aus der Luft gegriffen und schuldbewusst fröhlich: „Isch glaube, isch werdö mir demnä'rchst Urlaub nehmen."<p>

England zieht überrascht über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel die Augenbrauen hoch. „... Echt?"

„_Oui_, isch 'abe no'rch drei Wo'rchen übrig. Isch könnte su meinem Appartement in Brest oder nach Clermont-Ferrand..."

Auch wenn er es zuerst nur gesagt hat, um England den Anschein zu geben seine depressive Stimmung sei nur gespielt und wie so oft in gewisser Weise zelebriert, je länger er darüber nachdenkt, desto besser kommt ihm seine fixe Idee vor.  
>Er ist schlicht und einfach zu lange in Paris gewesen, erstickt an der immer gleichen Luft.<br>Und überhaupt, wozu hatte man denn überall im ganzen Land Besitz und Wohnungen, wenn man doch immer in der Hauptstadt kleben bleibt? Er würde für die nächsten Wochen, vielleicht auch Monate, woanders Quartier beziehen, seine Arbeit, hauptsächlich Unterschriften setzten, zuhause erledigen, und für Pflichtveranstaltungen ganz einfach den nächsten Zug nach Paris nehmen.  
>In der Zwischenzeit konnte er auch gleich überlegen, wie er seine hiesige Wohnung umgestalten wollte.<p>

Auf Englands vernehmliches Räuspern hin dreht er den Kopf und blickt auf. „_Quoi_?"

„Englisch, _my dear_, ich sprech' kein Französisch."

„... Du kannst misch mal, du arroganter Mistkerl! Natürlisch sprischt du Französisch, das 'ast du frü'er au'rch getan, au'rch wenn dein Akzent fast so grausam ist wie meiner in deiner Spra'rche! Außerdem bist du 'ier in Frankreisch, und über'aupt, isch 'abe schließlisch alles dafür getan damit die Globalisierung sumindest spra'rchlisch nischt 'ier ankommt! Bist du etwa deswegön 'ier, nur um misch su ärgern?!"

Ihrer Nähe plötzlich, gerade als er Sympathie empfunden hat, überdrüssig geworden, rückt Frankreich, während er ihn zornig anfährt, ein Stückchen ab, unterstreicht die aus seinem Mund im Fluss strömende Zurückweisung und schafft mit seinen schützend vor der Brust verschränkten Armen eine zusätzliche Barriere.  
>England blinzelt. An anderen Tagen hätte er vielleicht wie meist üblich zurückgeschossen, doch er schweigt diesmal ohne nachvollziehbaren Grund, und Frankreich wendet ihm mit einem drohenden Blick den Rücken zu, anklagend und enttäuscht beinahe, denn ein hitziger, wütender Wortwechsel mit seinem Lieblingsfeind passt ihm besser als der jeden Moment den Siedepunkt zu erreichen drohende Zorn in ihm. Er verharrt wütend, bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter, doch verbrüht innerlich und beginnt England in Sekundenschnelle dafür zu hassen dass er ihm keinen weiteren Anreiz gibt, den tieferen Hass in ihm auf ihn zu übertragen.<p>

Vielleicht, wenn er in diesem Moment ein wenig einsichtiger sein würde, würde er sich stutzig nach dem Grund seines plötzlich so heftig gewordenen Ärgers fragen, vielleicht würde er in seinem Inneren auf die halb vergessene Tatsache stolpern, dass es zwischen ihm und England über die Jahrhunderte hinweg immer haargenau so gewesen ist wie es dieses kleine, winzige Zwischenspiel, dieser Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlages in ihrer beider langen Leben so perfekt zeigt.  
>Sympathie, Antipathie. Man kann nach tausend um einiges kitschigeren Entsprechungen dieser beiden Wörter und ihrer Beziehung zueinander suchen, aber Frankreich hat im Laufe die Jahre die Lust daran verloren. Sie sind verbunden, ziehen einander an während sie sich gleichzeitig abstoßen, das ist wirklich, wirklich alles, das ist das ganze große Geheimnis ihrer <em>faszinierenden<em> Beziehung;  
>Frankreich hasst den leicht wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Nachbarn mindestens genauso sehr wie England, auch wenn er es vorzieht sein genervtes Stöhnen hinter einer eleganten Handbewegung zu einem charmanten Lachen zu machen. Immerhin ist seine, nicht Frankreichs Beziehung zu beispielsweise Spanien oder ehemals Preußen nicht wirklich anders.<p>

Würde er an all das in diesem Moment denken, würde ihm Englands boshafte Ignoranz kein Grund sein um sich aufzuregen, doch Frankreich findet in seinem Kopf keinen Platz zum Denken.  
>Der Zorn beansprucht ihn ganz, erstickt ihn beinahe wie der betörende Duft einer Rose in seiner üppigen Hülle und Fülle; er lässt ihn wie durch ein giftiges Gas unter Krämpfen erstarren, während es unter seiner verätzten, dünn werdenden Haut brodelt und kocht, und das Einzige was ihm noch bleibt ist die Angst vor dem Zerplatzen, die von seiner unbändigen Wut an den äußersten Horizont seines Denkens gedrängt in schwächster, gerade noch eben wahrzunehmender Form zu ihm durchdringt.<p>

„... _Peut-être_."

Ganz tief in ihm stockt etwas und wird eiskalt, lässt sein Herz und seine Gefühle bei dem rauen Klang des von unermesslich weit weg herkommenden Wortes gefrieren. Es rauscht in seinen Ohren und ihm ist für einen kurzen Augenblick so als könnte er absolut jedes in einem Umkreis von fünfzig Metern vorhandenes Atom durch seine unzureichenden Pupillen wahrnehmen.

„Was... 'ast du gesagt?"

„_Peut-être. J' sais pas_." nuschelt England. „_Peut-être j' suis à Paris pour t' énerver, mais j' sais pas. Peut-être pas aussi_..." er bricht ab als Frankreich ungläubig den Kopf zu ihm umwendet und ihn sprachlos anstarrt, und er setzt hilflos achselzuckend, so als würde er fürchten nicht verstanden worden zu sein, in seiner eigenen, viel besser auf seine Zunge passenden Sprache an.

„_Holy shit_, ich weiß nicht warum ich hier bin, okay? Ich..." seufzend und mit dem Kopf schüttelnd unterbricht er sich wieder, fixiert seine auf der Sofalehne unruhig herumtrommelnden Finger und wagt erst nach der förmlichen Ewigkeit, die Frankreich braucht um sich zu sammeln und um zu merken dass der infektiöse Zorn in ihm wie eine bösartige Entzündung nach dem Ablassen des Eiters abgeklungen ist, wieder aufzublicken.

„Du hast Recht, Schneckenfresser, sogar ich finde mein Französisch grauenvoll."

„'ast in den letzön Jahren ja au'rch nischt genug geübt, _Exempire_." erwidert Frankreich murmelnd, kann immer noch nicht ganz glauben, in welcher Sprache _Angleterre_ ihm gerade geantwortet hat und geht nur aus Reflex auf die Provokation ein - gute Weinbergschnecken sind teuer, eine echte Gourmetdelikatesse, er ist ja nur neidisch weil er die schleimigen, auf seiner Insel heimischen Sumpfviecher zu keinem vernünftigen Preis verkaufen kann, anders als die BSE-Rinder vor vierundzwanzig, fünfundzwanzig Jahren! - aber es ist nicht böse gemeint, und England hat sehr wohl gemerkt dass die kalte Schärfe aus Frankreichs Stimme verschwunden ist, obwohl er bei der Erwähnung seines wohlgemerkt ehemaligen Empire den Mund verzieht und keine Sekunde zögert bevor er zum Gegenschlag ausholt.

„Wenn man es genau nimmt, ist dein ganzes bisheriges Leben eine einzige verzweifelte Englischstunde."

„Sagt der Typ der sisch nur mit 'ilfe des allseits geliebtön _Amérique_ sur Weltspra'rche mogeln konnte."

_Dieu_, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, Frankreich ist England unglaublich dankbar, als dieser bei seiner spöttischen, vor Selbstzufriedenheit tropfenden Antwort darauf verzichtet, Frankreichs eigene Rolle im zweiten _grande Malheur_ des vergangen Jahrhunderts anzusprechen.

„Es heißt aber `Englisch´, nicht `Amerikanisch´. Tut mir leid, aber so lange ich noch _jeden_ Morgen _egs and baccon_ esse, werde ich _jeden_ Tag aufs Neue_ jeden_ verfluchten Schüler auf diesem Planeten mit dem Unterschied von `_you musn't do that_´ und `_you needen't do that_´ pesten."

Frankreich wendet schmunzelnd das Gesicht ab und tut wie ein zehnjähriger Junge beim Anblick eines sich küssenden Paares so, als müsste er kotzen.  
>Schon allein beim Gedanken an an das sogenannte Frühstück um sechs, sieben Uhr morgens wird ihm schlecht, doch England ist leider keineswegs der Einzige der um diese Uhrzeit nichts gegen eine vollwertige Mahlzeit einzuwenden hat, schließlich ist <em>Allemagne<em> pflichtbewusst wie immer in dieser Früh bereit, seinen gebackenen Straßenbelag mit schön starkem Kaffee oder Schwarztee herunterzukippen, und _les Pays-Bas_ setzt den abstoßenden Essgewohnheiten seiner Nachbarn mit seiner durch die unchristliche Uhrzeit geschuldeten Furchtlosigkeit vor einem Zuckerschock noch die Kaiserkrone auf; so viele Arten von Schokostreuseln und Zuckergusskügelchen hat Frankreich niemals außerhalb von les Etats-Unis vermutet, doch sogar _Amérique_ in seiner ganzen ungesunden Pracht käme niemals darauf sie sich dick aufs Butterbrot zu streuen.  
>Ob England da frühmorgens Lust auf halbverbranntes Spiegelei und Haferschleim hat, macht keinen großen Unterschied.<p>

„Hey, wo willst du hin?" ruft er als Frankreich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufspringt und in die Küche läuft. „François, hey!"

_D' acc_, vielleicht ist er doch nicht so stocknüchtern wie er gedacht hat, die kleine, dunkle Küche schlingert gefährlich wie ein völlig überfüllter Métro-Waggon vor seinen Augen hin und her, und er muss sich kurz am Küchentisch abstützen. Wie hat er ihn genannt? Hat er seinen Namen gerade wirklich richtig, also französisch ausgesprochen, nicht die hässliche Allerweltsversion, die sich einfach nicht aus den Köpfen seiner Nachbarn herauskloppen lässt?

„Was ist los?" Er dreht den Kopf zu der am Türrahmen lehnenden Gestalt des Briten herum, ist froh darüber ihn in dem dämmrigen Licht nicht richtig erkennen zu können, doch er hat sich zu früh gefreut. Seufzend wird der Lichtschalter betätigt und hochgezogene Augenbrauen verlangen nach einer Antwort.

„Isch... mir ist gerade eingefallön dass isch keine Paprika und keine Bambussprossen me'r 'abe."

Englands Lippen kräuseln sich halb verdattert, halb spöttisch, und seine Augenbrauen verschwinden, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist, unter den in seine Stirn fallenden blonden Haarsträhnen. Er hüstelt.

„... Bambussprossen, also?"

Frankreich nickt wild und zwingt sein schrecklich langsames Gehirn zum Mitspielen.

„_Monsieur_ Wang war so freundlisch, mir das Resept für die mit Entenfleischstreifön und gedünstetöm Gemüse garnierten Glasnudeln zu schicken."

Ein zweites Hüsteln.

„Und du hast jetzt ganz plötzlich das Bedürfnis chinesisch zu kochen?"

„Isch erwartö nischt dass du das mit deinön swei linkön 'änden verstehst." erwidert er schnippisch.  
>„Und glaub nischt dass du jetst eingeladön bist! Isch geh einkaufen!"<p>

Zu allem Überfluss wird er jetzt auch noch ausgelacht.

„Du suchst nur nach einem Vorwand um mit fünf Flaschen Reiswein wiederkommen zu können. _Sorry_, aber ich kauf' dir das nicht ab. Gerade hast du immerhin noch über den Verfall deiner Kultur geheult."

„Raus, da ist die Tür."

„Vergiss es, ich lass' nicht zu dass du so in dein Auto steigst."

„Und wie willst du das _bitteschön_ ver'indern?"

„... Ich denke, ich verschluck' einfach deinen Autoschlüssel."

Klimpernd zieht er ein ihm schmerzlich vertrautes Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und wedelt damit provozierend vor seiner Nase herum, aber Frankreich unterdrückt den Impuls danach zu schnappen und verschränkt stattdessen die Arme vor der Brust.

„_Merde_, dann schließö isch es 'alt kurs'."

„Als ob du das könntest."

„Natürlisch kann isch das, _Marseille_ und _Mulhouse_ sind schließlisch fünfmal so kriminell _comme tous les Royaume-Uni_!"

„Und da biste auch noch stolz drauf, ich fass' es nicht... _Well_, dann fahr' ich eben."

Frankreich zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „_Non_."

„_Si_!" äfft England ihn nach.

„Du kannst keinön Citroën fahren, Angleterre, du darfst es nischt einmal, isch verbietö es dir!"

„Wer einen echten _Rolls Royce_ fährt, darf jedes Auto der Welt fahren, das ist ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Auch wenn's natürlich ein echter Sprung in Sachen Qualität ist..."

„Du fährst _links_!"

„Als ob das in deinem mörderischen Verkehr auffallen würde, hier sind ja sogar die Polizeiautos zehn Jahre überm letzten TÜV-Termin."

Frankreich schnaubt, doch ihm fällt kein Gegenargument mehr ein. „... Aber Edith kommt mit!"

„Meinetwegen, aber nur unter der Bedingung dass du aufhörst von ihr zu reden als wäre sie dein verfluchter Teddybär."

„_Go fuck yourself_, Angleterre, wenigstens bin isch nischt derjenigö der soundsoviel Millionen Pfund auf das Geschlescht des armen Würst'schens verwettet, das eines Tagös einmal deinön verflu'rchten Thron erbt."

„Hey, ich hatte Recht, sogar mit dem Vor-, Zweit- und Drittnamen!"

„In deinör Position ist das ja au'rch kein Wunder!"

„...Ach, lassen wir das. Zieh' dich an, hopp, hopp, es ist scheißkalt und ich glaub' es könnt' bald einen Schauer geben."

„Na, da sage isch nischt gegön, damit kennst du disch aus." grummelt Frankreich und nimmt die CD aus seiner Anlage heraus, wobei er die blinkende Open-Anzeige nach Kräften ignoriert, doch England beachtet seine eingeworfenen Kommentar gar nicht und begutachtet stattdessen kritisch die unordentliche Ansammlung von CDs, die immer noch verstreut auf dem Boden liegen.  
>Nach einigen Sekunden bückt er sich und hält ihm auffordernd, jedoch ohne ihm dabei in die Augen zu blicken, ein ebenfalls älteres Exemplar mit einem in Schwarz und Weiß gehaltenen Cover entgegen, doch Frankreich sieht auf den ersten Blick das die Musik darauf um einige Jahre jünger ist als die seiner <em>chère<em>... als die von Edith Piaf.

„_Guesch Patti et encore_?" liest er überrascht vor und England zuckt abwinkend mit den Schultern.

„Wenn schon, denn schon."

„Du stehst auf Guesch Patti?" beharrt er und bekommt einen flüchtigen, genervten Blick geschenkt, bevor England sich ein zweites Mal bückt und abermals eine CD hochhält.

„Du stehst auf _Gloria Estefan_? Oder auf den älteren Kram von _Shakira_?"

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes. _Espagne_ 'at sie bei mir swischengeparkt, für den Fall dass er unliebsamön Besu'rch von _Argentine_ oder _Colombie_ bekommt. Außerdem tu' isch ja au'rch nischt so, als könnte isch spanische, besiehungsweise südamerikanische Musik nischt leidön."

„Das würde ich jetzt auch sagen." nuschelt England, doch er hat das Gesicht abgewendet und Frankreich beschließt, still albern vor sich hin zu kichern und ihn ein anderes Mal damit zu ärgern.

„_Alors_..." abschätzig mustert er sein Spieglbild. Der anthrazitfarbene Wollmantel von _Armani_ sitzt wie maßangefertigt, doch er kann sich nicht recht für einen passenden Schal entscheiden.  
>Er liebt den Schwarzen aus Kaschmir in seiner Hand abgöttisch, doch wenn er so darüber nachdenkt ist der blau Gemusterte von <em>Chanel<em> bisher kaum von ihm getragen worden und harmoniert obendrein perfekt mit der Farbe seiner Augen. England verdreht die Augen.

„Nimm' den Schwarzen, dein Auto ist froschgrün, schon vergessen?"

„Apfelgrün!" berichtigt er nachdrücklich, doch sein Nachbar hat sich schon abgewendet. Wenige Augenblicke später fällt die Haustür schwer ins Schloss, - dass er sich auch einfach nicht daran gewöhnen kann dass in seinem Land das Schmeißen von Auto- und Haustüren gesetzlich verboten ist! - er muss schon nach draußen zu seiner Tiefgarage gegangen sein.

Schnaubend hängt er den Kaschmirschal weg, bindet sich den Blauen formvollendet um und begutachtet sich im Spiegel. Er sieht gut, um nicht zu sagen perfekt aus, doch das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, sogar sein unscharfes, verzerrtes Spiegelbild in der glänzenden Oberfläche seiner Mikrowelle vorhin in der Küche ist auf seine verrückte, unbegreifliche Art schön gewesen, doch wenn er selbst sogar das so sagen darf, ist es auch kein bisschen komisch dass die ärgerliche Falte auf seiner Stirn, leicht eingegraben zwischen den inneren Ansätzen seiner Augenbrauen, seinem perfekten Gesicht genau das gibt was für einen ansatzweise glücklichen, belebten Ausdruck noch gefehlt hat.

„Idiot." raunt er sich selbst zu, weiß nicht recht wen genau er damit meint, beschließt aber auch nicht länger darüber nachzudenken als er leicht gedämpft von draußen die Hupe seines Autos vernimmt.

„_Lèche mon cul_, isch komme doch schon, _crevure_! _Dieu_, immer diese Briten, diesmal ma'rch' isch wirklisch die Grensen su...!"


End file.
